1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a ratchet wrench of the type receiving a selected one of multiple sockets and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved type of ratchet wrench that includes plural, different sized drive output connections.
2 Description of the Prior Art.
There have been some types of prior art ratchet wrench design that enabled plural drive shafts of different sizes. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,317 characterizes a type of device wherein two different sized drive shafts are driven in parallel from a counter-rotating gear connection responsive to the ratchet control. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,150 provides parallel drive shafts which function to provide an energizing handle connection plus oppositely rotating socket connections all in the same tool. Here again, drive shaft operation is in parallel from an interconnected gear train. A similar type of gear train operation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,387.